


You Feel Good

by Dustbunny3



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suggestive comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheetara feels less than great after a misstep— or, well, that's her opinion, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. This is another one I almost didn't do, both because I had trouble putting the idea into words and because I ahven't properly watched the show in so long. Still, I like it and I hope someone else does too.

"I feel every bit a fool," Cheetara sighs as she leans back in bed, her injured leg stretched out before her.

"Oh?" says Pumyra. She carefully prods Cheetara's swollen ankle. "How strange… To me, you feel like someone exhausted who misstepped in a stressful moment— and who managed to win the day regardless."

Favoring Pumyra with a tired smile, Cheetara asks, "Is that your professional diagnosis?"

"Oh, yes," Pumyra assures her, taking up her supplies to tend the wound. She ghosts one hand along Cheetara's calf then back again and adds, grinning, "My personal opinion would be something else altogether."


End file.
